bloom_and_daphnefandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Tsukino Princess Serena / Sailor moon
Serena Tsukino (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi) is the primary protagonist of Sailor Moon. Serena is the reincarnation of Princess Serena (often referred to as Princess Serenity), Princess of the Moon Kingdom (and the daughter of Queen Serenity) and the secret identity of the planetary warrior, Sailor Moon. Serena is a lazy and clumsy schoolgirl who lived in Tokyo, Japan. Previous Life Born 1,000 years ago on the Moon, Princess Serena she was the beautiful daughter of Queen Serenity. She was in love with the Prince Darien on Earth. At the height of the Moon Kingdom, the Negaverse invaded the kingdom. Queen Beryl killed Princess Serena and Prince Darien. Realizing she'd lost her daughter, Queen Serenity used the Imperium Silver Crystal in conjunction with the Crescent Moon Wand to seal the Queen Beryl and the Negaforce away. However, knowing that the negative forces would eventually break free, she instructed Luna and Artemis to find the Sailor Scouts when the Negaverse was awakened. Using the last of her life force, Queen Serenity She then sent all of the subjects of the Moon Kingdom to be reborn in future and died shortly thereafter. Rebirth Princess Serena was reborn on Earth as Serena, the daughter of Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. Serena spent the earliest part of her childhood as an only child until her mother became pregnant with her little brother, Sammy. On the day of her little brother's birth, Serena met an orphaned Darien Shields, the reincarnation of Prince Darien. The two connected immediately after Darien expressed his sadness over losing his friend, Fiore. Hoping to comfort him, Serena gave Darien a rose as a token of her friendship and to show that he would never be alone again. Serena spent the first fourteen years of her life on Earth unaware of her previous life as the Princess of the Moon. Adopting the traits of her new mother, Serena grew to become a struggling student and something of slacker, constantly late for school. Much to the displeasure of her parents, Serena shirked her responsibilities as a member her family and as a result of her spoiled nature, often whined about performing rudimentary tasks. Her relationship with Darien would also grow to become antagonistic, Darien often teasing her about her bad habits and hairstyle. Becoming sailor moon On her way home from school, Serena saw a cat, she’d later come to know as Luna, being picked on by cruel kids, and discovered a crescent moon on her forehead. That same day, the Negaverse began gathering energy. As Queen Beryl's commander, Jedite, sent the Negamonster, Morga, to drain energy, disguised as her best friend’s, Molly Baker, mother, Luna told Serena that she was Sailor Moon, and gave her a locket to allow her to transform into Sailor Moon. Though Serena was frightened by the talking cat, she followed her orders and repeated the phrase, "Moon Prism Power!" She then went to the jewelry store to face Morga. After the arrival of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon used her special attack, Moon Tiara Magic and destroyed Morga. Following her first victory against the Negaverse, Luna gave Serena the Luna Pen, allowing her to use the ability to disguise herself in various personas for every given situation. Serena foiled three more of Jedite's schemes, destroying two monsters and releasing some men from Jedite's control. Serena became friends with a girl named Amy Anderson. Luna init ally suspected Amy to be an agent of the Negaverse, but was later discovered that Amy was the reincarnation of Sailor Mercury. With With her help, Sailor Moon destroyed the Negamonster, Garoben. After another of Jedite's plans was foiled, Raye Hino was revealed as the reincarnation of Sailor Mars, another member of the Moon Kingdom's court. Though relieved they found another scout, Serena's relationship with Raye was tense. On top of sharing a like-minded interest in Tuxedo Mask, they also liked Darien. Raye showed complete contempt for Serena's laziness and whining, the latter of which often triggered fights between them. Raye's tendency to agree with Darien on Serena's behavior make things between herself and the alter ego of Tuxedo Mask, tense as well. Serena, Amy and Raye fought against Jedite and his monsters on each of his attempts. After Sailor Moon destroyed Titus, Jedite challenged the Sailor Scouts to a battle at the airport. As a result of his defeat at their hands, Jedite was put into Eternal Sleep by Queen Beryl. From here, Neflite became Queen Beryl's top commander, and the Sailor Scouts foiled every one of his evil plans. Soon, Neflite turned good, saving Molly from three of Zoycite's monsters, but was killed in the process. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars killed all three monsters. When Zoycite began looking for Rainbow Crystals and turning the seven crystal carriers into monsters (who are really the Seven Shadows, whose souls were inside the carriers), Sailor Moon received the Crescent Moon Wand from Luna, and used Moon Healing Activation to heal them all, one by one, in the course of their efforts to find and obtain the rainbow crystals before the Negaverse, and oppositely, Tuxedo Mask, who wished to find them for his own reasons. Serena's powers worked on every person turned into a monster by Zoycite. During their hunt for the Rainbow Crystals, Serena and Luna discovered another reborn Sailor Scout, Sailor Jupiter, was Lita Kino, a young woman Serena became friends with after she defended her against bullies. The past revealed Mina Aino, the reincarnation of Sailor Venus, was the last to join Serena and the others, and came of her own volition, having already been discovered by, Artemis, an ally of Luna's. Serena and Darien's relationship brought to a new head when Serena encounters him again after his battle with Zoycite. Serena proceeded to tease and make fun of him until she slapped his the side of his back that hurt. When she spotted the blood on her hand, she chose to follow him to find out what was going on. Unaware of his deal with Zoycite, she was taken with Darien to another dimension inside the Tokyo Tower. She was forced to transform into Sailor Moon in front of Darien when the elevator they rode in was attacked, and in turn, she discovered that he was Tuxedo Mask. After he was injured by Zoycite, Serena discovered she was the lost Moon Princess, and defeated Zoycite. Her past as Princess Serena was revealed to her by Luna and Artemis. She then fought off Zoycite's successor, Malachite. Malachite's task was to find Serena, kill her, and take the Imperium Silver Crystal from her. He turned people into monsters, but they were all healed by Sailor Moon. Eventually, Sailor Moon healed Darien, but he was recaptured by the Negaverse. On their way to the Negaverse, Sailor Moon and the others encountered Malachite. After the full story of the Moon Kingdom was revealed to them by Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon killed Malachite by reflecting his own attack back at him. One by one, the Sailor Scouts were all captured by the Doom and Gloom Girls, and Sailor Moon fought Queen Beryl alone. After healing Prince Darien again, she fought Queen Beryl merged with the Negaforce. Powered up by the other Sailor Scouts, Sailor Moon destroyed Beryl with Cosmic Moon Power, ending the Negaverse for good. Along with Darien and the other Sailor Scouts, Serena's memories of being Sailor Moon were erased following Beryl's defeat. Category:Royalty Category:Allies Category:Protangonists Category:Humans Category:Sailor moon main characters Category:Princesses